As mobile devices and other computing devices continue to advance, users may use personal credentials to access various applications on their mobile devices. Just as the number of applications has increased, so has the amount of malware designed to intercept and obtain user credentials. In many instances, users cannot distinguish between a legitimate login for an application and a fraudulent login provided by a malicious server.
Because of these malicious servers, a need exists for a system and methods to dynamically analyze login events to detect potential malware. Accordingly, the present systems, methods, and techniques address these and other problems.